1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retention device for a roller of a belt conveyor or a batten-type belt. It also relates to the conveyor equipped with the said device.
2. Description of Related Art
The transfer of products, particularly in bulk from one place to another, can be effected with different appliances, the choice of which depends on different parameters such as the distance transported, the volume to be transported per unit of time, and so on. Conventionally, a belt conveyor consists of an endless belt carried along on a succession of rollers supported by a chassis.
When these endless-belt conveyors are carrying bulk products, the active part of the belt must be shaped into a V or a U in order to constitute a sort of gully or trough containing the product throughout its journey. At the present time, in order to obtain this V or U shape, the belt employs sets of supporting rollers placed along the length of the trajectory, and sideways to the said trajectory.
The geometrical positioning of such an assembly determines the degree of concavity of the belt and therefore the desired profile.
In general, for this guidance assembly, use is made of a central horizontal, roller and two or more lateral rollers which are inclined in relation to the horizontal so as to raise the edges of the endless belt.
Access to the various rollers is not easy, and in the case of heavy materials the presence of dust necessarily increases the servicing work. The associated shut-downs are very lengthy, since it is necessary to remove the brackets that hold the axle of the roller so as to be able to release the roller.